Ballet de XVaños!
by Witty
Summary: Una amiga de ellos cumple XVaños y los ha invitado para que sean parte de su ballet todos aceptan haber como sufren gracias a la coreografa Marurene. el Sumary apesta soy muy mala escribien sumarys pero se tienen que escribir. espero que el título expliqu
1. Default Chapter

Hola bueno este fic lo escribí por que mi próximo XV me dio esta genial idea, bueno yo pienso que esta súper padre, claro porque yo lo escribí, pero aparte por que están divertido imaginarlos haciendo lo que yo escribí en este fic y es muy gracioso. Bueno creo que empezaré con esto. Espero Reviews muchosssssss, buenos, malos, consejos, sugerencias, etc… Bueno creo que es todo Bye...

Primero empezaré haciendo unas cuantas aclaraciones, como todos saben los personajes no son míos desafortunadamente, excepto Marurene y Lil.

Yami es el lindo faraón y hermano mayor de Yugi y por lógica Yugi es el lindo niño pequeño.

Bakura es el chico malo y hermano mayor de Ryou y él es el lindo niño bueno .

Malik es el chico podríamos decir bueno, no su yami que por cierto el no estará en la historia por malo.

Y los 3 (Yami, Bakura, Malik) son un año mayores tienen 16 años y obvio los demás tienen 15 (incluyendo a Mokuba), excepto Ishizu, Marurene y Seto que en este caso tienen 18 años.

Y así es como usaré los nombres y edades para evitar confusiones y utilizare algunos seudónimos que se explicaran en la misma historia.

Bueno ahora si después de tanto rollo empecemos.



Y así es como paso todo una historia muy interesante no creen?pregunto la maestra muy emocionada pensando que toda la clase le ponía atención.

Cof,cof, patética ,cof,cof según el disimulando con una tos muy mal hecha.

Entendí eso Wheeler

Maldición

Bueno faltan 5 minutos para el que toque la hora del recreo.

Genial, gritó una chica de cabello café ondulado, y ojos grandes y cafés.

Guarda silencio niña.

Perdón.

Y todos esperaban el toque del timbre en silencio pero los minutos transcurrían lentamente muy lentamente, hasta que un fuerte y chilloso sonido asustó a todos los chicos en el salón.

Pueden salir al descanso.

Eh oigan tengo mucha hambre vámonos pa juera no?

Pa juera? Yugi que es eso, es para afuera enséñate a hablar. DANDOLE UN GRAN ZAPE

Hay pos yo hablo como yo quiero y al que no le guste ni modo.

Ok pero no te enojes. Dijo Tea en un tono de callate Yugi. 

Pasaron unos minutos de calma y silencio hasta que un grito de Lil rompio el relajante silencio.

Oigan que creen?

Que? Preguntaron todos muy intrigados 

Que creen?

Que?

Que creen?

QUEEEE?

Es que me van a hacer fiesta por mis XV años y toy bien feliz. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Que padre, cuando va a ser.

No pues todavía no sé, pero espero que pronto pero no mucho para poder preparame psicológicamente.

Eso no tiene sentido

Cierto.

Ah por cierto Ryou puedes acompañarme a hablar con un maestro, por favor?

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! es el tipo de sonido que hace la gente cuando creen que alguien te gusta gritaron super fuerte

Nada que ver chicos.

Si y entonces por que le dices que te acompañe.

Hay Joey, por que se que es el único que acepta sin poner barras.

Y… maldición no se que decir.

Opino que dejen de molestar, vamos Ryou acompáñame, please.

Iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con un silencio mortal que es algo raro cuando vas con Lil esa niña nunca se calla, pero de repente como era de esperarse ella rompió ese silencio reflexionante.

Ryou te puedo hacer una pregunta muy importante?

Si claro niña dímela.

Es que no se como decirte, ni como vallas a reaccionar.

Pues entre mas rápido me digas mas rápido te enteras de la respuesta y de mi reacción.

Es que…mmm… pues… este mira yo… mira… pues voy a tener mi fiesta de XV, y me…me…me gustaría que fueras mi chambelán y bailaras conmigo el vals.

Claro me encantaría.

Enserio. Le dijo con una emoción de que no se la creía 

Si claro con mucho gusto.

Ah te adoro. Eres genial.

Y así continuo la plática y se pusieron de acuerdo en los ensayos y todo lo demàs.

Oye y si vas a hablar con un maestro o era una barra.

No si voy a hablar con alguien, mira llegamos, al parecer dejaron a estos pobres sin recreo.

Si pobres han de tener mucha hambre, momento este es el salón de Bakura, Yami y Malik. Jajajaj entonces que gracioso que los dejaran sin recreo.

Que cruel, bueno me esperas aquí por fa, orita regreso.

Si no te apures.

Maestro me permite a Yami por favor.

No esta sin recreo, mucho menos el, sabes lo que hizo.

No, no, nombre no se apure gracias, compermiso. Ok que miedo con ese maestro.

Que paso.

Nada que venga a la salida.

Weno me acompañas a otro salón porfa.

Ok vamos. Oye entonces cuando dices que son ensayos.

Pues los días que se puedan.

Y a que hora mas menos.

Este, mira este es el salón que nito. Esperame tantito ahorita te respondo.

Entra a un salón en el que no había nadie solo un chico alto que estaba sentado en su banco repasando unas cuantas cosas.

Que estudioso eres.

Que quieres.

Seto que agresión.

Perdón Lil. Es que un odioso me ha estado molestando y por eso ya me hartó

A pues que mal plan.

Oye que andas haciendo se me hace raro verte aquí, que te trae al mundo de los grandes?

Uy si, nada vengo a pedirte un super favor.

Si claro dime que o cuanto necesitas.

No necesito dinero Seto. Y aunque lo necesitara no pediría, no me gusta pedir dinero, prefiero mover cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir que pedirle a alguien.

Si gracias por aclarármelo, pero entonces que necesitas.

Vas a decir que sí?

No sé depende de lo que sea.

Bueno ya al grano, mira voy a tener mi fiesta de XV, y me gustaría que fueras mi chambelán, y bailaras conmigo.

NO, nunca eso es algo que nunca haría.

Por favor Seto mira te lo pido de rodillas, por favor. con carita de perrito carstigado. 

No me hagas esa cara. Es mas dame buenas razones por las que deba hacerlo y lo

pensaré.

Este… bueno…ya se… por que harás feliz a una linda niña. carita de angel. 

…

hay ok interpretare tu odioso silencio y pensaré otra. Ya se puede que seas el rey del baile, y le ganes a Yami, no tampoco, mejor hazlo por una niña que puede que ono tenga chambelanes para bailar con ella.

…………este lo pensaré

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…...………………… este bueno le dices a Mokuba por fa es que no lo he visto. Mil gracias oye cuando puedes ensayar.

Todos lo días. Pero dije que lo iba a pensar.

Puedes venir hoy a mi house a las 4:00 para empezar. Ok bueno si lo piensas bien este vas a mi casa esta es la dirección. Sale nos vemos en la tarde bye.

Oye Ryou en mi casa a las 4:00 va?

Bueno por mi esta bien.

Ok ahí te espero. Vamonos con los demás

Ya pasaron las tediosas clases y es la hora de salida la cual tampoco es muy interesante.

Me pueden esperar un momento ahorita regreso solo necesito hablar con un maestro que no pude hablar en el recreo.

No pos ta bien

Disculpe me permite a Yami.

No, esta castigado.

Otra vez, que estrés, no me lo puede permitir un momento esque es muy urgente.

Mucho muy urgente?

Si demasiado y tengo un poco de prisa.

Ok ve Yami.

Que paso Lil.

Necesito un super mega gran favor.

Ok aquien quieres que golpee.

Cálmate, nombre lo que necesito es otra cosa. Mira como sabes me van a hacer mi fiesta de XV años y me gustaría que fueras mi chambelán. Por favor di que si… ándale si… cara de niña buena que necesita ayuda. 

No me pongas esa cara Lil…

Andale mira y puedes ser el rey de los juegos y de los bailes, y…

Si rey de los bailes!

…y puedes llevar a algún baile a…… Tea

NO ME GUSTA TEA! cara roja, roja como un gran tomate. 

Yo no hubiera gritado y menos en esta hora, suerte que no hay gente, si no hubiera sido horrible.

Malvada niña, lo que me haces hacer.

Entonces es un sí?

Sí

Mil gracias te adoro, eres una super genial persona, te veo a las 4 en mi house.

Ok oye le puedes decir a Yugi que me voy al rato a la casa, pero no le digas que estoy castigado ok?

Si no te apures. Bye.

Son las 3:30 pm. Y nos vamos a la casa de Lil para ver como van a sufrir nuestros personajes.

Tengo que avisrle a el chico del apartamento 512 y a chanchanchan el vecino.

Entonces iré

Toctoc quien es grita alguien adentro

Soy yo Lil tu vecina y necesito un favor

Ok ya abro

Hola mira tengo una nada de prisa y solo te pido que si pudieras ser mi chambelán en mi XV años

Bueno que mas da.

Te adoro mil gracias nos vemos orita alas 4 va?

Bueno.

Ok ahora necesito ir con chanchanchan el vecino.

Toctoc quien es

Soy yo Lil tu vecina

Voy esperame tantito

Hola Malik necesito una super favor

Ok di

Te gustaría ser mi chambelán en mis XV años

Ok

Mil gracias nos vemos a las 4 en mi casa sale?

Ok

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente y ya son las 4 en eso empiezan a llegar Seto y Mokuba, Bakura y Ryou, Yami, Malik y Marurene.

Bueno hola chicos les presento a la coreógrafa Marurene, Mar te presento a Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Seto y Mokuba.

Un placer conocerlos a todos solo anes de comenzar una pregunta alguien ha bailado alguna vez

No dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Ok entonces esto va ser muy difícil así que empecemos.

Primero que nada vamos a hacer un salto en attitude.

No pienso hacer un salto en Attitude dijo Malik muy molesto.

Todos lo vieron con una cara sorprendida hasta que Lil le pregunto:

Sabes lo que es un saltto en attitude?

Claro que lo se sino no le estuviera reclamando a Marurene.

Bueno y como es es un salto en le que una pierna esta levantada de hecho muchos le dicen el perrito haciendo del baño

Que asco, que les pasa. Bueno da lo mismo cada quien les dice como quiere pero como sabes.

No les importa.

Malik claro que me importa sino no te preguntaría.

Pues lo siento Lil no les diré.

Hasta aquí sorry si esta un poco mal redactado la ortografía esque lo acabo de terminar y como ya me iba a desconectar dije no lo tengo que acabar y por eso esta todo mal redactado. Espero que la segunda parte este mejor este es el segundo fic que he escrito y me quedo horrible pero espero que la proxima parte quede mejor.

Por fa dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias etc…creanme que las tomaré , muy encuenta.


	2. El secreto de Malik

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de este raro fic. Que la verdad el primero me quedo tan mal redactado pero espero que este esté mejor que el otro por que lo hice con mas calma.

Ya saben dejen reviews no importa si son quejas, sugerencias, abucheos, aplausos, verdurasos lo que sea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPÍTULO 2 : El secreto de Malik.

No se los diré

Andale Malik- pedía tiernamente Lil- por fa no seas cruel y no nos dejes con la duda.

No les voy a decir.

Lil oye sabes que tengo un compromiso al rato y necesito avanzarle a esto no queda mucho tiempo si quieres mas al rato lo amarran a una silla y lo obligan a que les digan pero mientras tengo que montarles algo.

Gracias por la idea Mar, creo que la pondremos en práctica más al rato no creen?

Yo creo que si- respondieron con una cara amenazadora.

Malik viendo los rostros de sus amigos se rió. Ja no les diré y se quedarán con la duda.

No estes tan seguro de eso Malik no recuerdas lo que te hicimos Yami y yo la vez que nos quisiste dejar igual.

Malik maldición por que estan ustedes aquí

Pueden callarse ya que no entienden que me voy a ir temprano y debo montarles algo!- gritó Mar con una cara que a cualquier persona le asustaría.

Bueno ahora si corazones continuemos- ya cambiando su tono de voz y su cara e ignorando las miradas de perrito castigado de todos.

Bueno les informo que al primera canción que van a bailar es la de Dirty de Cristina Aguilera y la van a bailar igual que ella.-ya hablando muy seria.

Lil volteo y vio que todos estaban sorprendidos e indignados.

Yo no pienso bailar como ella- por fin hablo Seto.

Marurene rompio su seriedad y se echo a reir. Creían que si iba a ser jajaja, pobres ingenuos.

Nombre no se crean el mix ya esta hecho y Lil escogió las canciones y no se preocupen no escogió ninguna de ellas.

Maru empezó… 5,6,7,8.

Abrimos pierna y mano derecha y luego izquierda, después cierran derecha e izquierda, voltean hacia su izquierda y abren pie derecho y dan golpe abajo con derecha y hacen lo mismo con izquierda, dan vuelta hacia la izquierda, termina la vuelta levantan brazos y cuando se oye el golpe bajan a media posición y mueven el torso con cadera esto se repite 2 veces.

Luego brazo derecho da vuelta por fuera hasta quedar afuera al mismo tiempo que el pie izquierdo queda atrás del derecho. Y lo mismo con el izquierdo y ahora una vuelta hacia la derecha. Etc…

Haber quiero verla, bailen. Para la sorpresa de Marlene todos bailaban muy bien y se la habían aprendido como si la hubieran bailado toda su vida.

Wow estoy sin palabras seguros que nadie había bailado nada en su vida me han sorprendido por que regularmente que nunca han bailado no pueden ni mover la coordinarse nada bien y casi creo que bailan mejor que un compañero mío que estudia danza.

Por que lo dices- preguntó tímidamente Ryou.

Me refiero a, no se que bailan muy bien y no les apena ni mover el torso. Y lo note mas en ti el de cabello blanco como dijiste que te llamabas-

Cual de los dos. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ay pos no se tan iguales los dos, pero uno de mueve genial el torso y se ve tan bien, no te vayas a ofender pero pareces un vil teibolero, pero lo digo en buen plan.

Los dos chicos se apenaron y se sonrojaron.

Ahora si Malik podemos hacerte hablar.

No me haran hablar.

Hay cállate Malik que si te haremos hablar. Dijo Seto agarrando a este chico por los hombros y levantadolo.

Que intentas Seto kaiba nadie se atreva a hacerme nada.

Malik tengo una cuerda y te vamos a amarrar si no nos lo dices.

Si claro y de donde vas a sacar tu cuerda Yami.

Mi cinturón te dice algo.

Oye eso nadamas a ti te queda.

Mailk ya no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente dinos ya por favor ,porque dudo que tu seas de las personas a las que les gusta investigar acerca de cualquier cosa así que dinos o mueres, corazón. Pero no te quiero matar así que mejor dime anda te prometo que no nos burlamos ni lo divulgamos, por fa dinos si.

Esta bien nada mas no me acerquen ese cinto.

Bueno Yami póntelo de nuevo.

Miren es que cuando Ishizu era pequeña estaba en clases de danza y ella me obligo a entrar por que necesitaban hombres y me empaleto a mí y luego me estaban obligando a entrar entre y no me dejaban salir pero luego no me quería salir a por que era el mejor de la clase JAJAJAJA y siempre lo fui solo que cuando nos mudamos para acá ya no volví a bailar nunca.

Después de esa conmovedora historia y vio a los demas que estaban con cara de WHAT.

Malik nunca me o hubiera imaginado de ti pero aun así es cierto lo que dice Mar, no es por ser fea pero creía que ustedes tenían 2 pies izquierdos y no, seguros que ninguno ha bailado en su vida. Haber todos este dedito los hace reír este dedito los va a hacer confesar, este dedito…

Lil por favor te ves demasiado patética haciendo eso pero te voy a decir quien mas estuvo en danza mira este Yami estuvo un tiempo.

Ey,ey,ey eso es mentira.

Si claro Yami ahora es mentira que saliste en Que Plantón de Sauce.

Oye que ese no es gay.

Si pero no te atrevas a volverlo a mencionar, fue culpa de Tea ella me llevó

Ahí si y tu muy sacrificado verdad.

Yo vi esa obra y me gusto tu actuación pero como le hiciste te pintaste el cabello acaso?

No, maldito Malik y tu como sabes que yo había salido en Que Plantón,

Por que la vi.

Ahí Yami ja que loser te has de haber visto.

No te mordiste la lengua tu estuviste en un ballet por que no se que chava te dijo que iba a contratar ese ballet y te metiste solo para bailar con ella.

eso es cierto Seto?

No claro que no esa una mentira inventada por Yami.

Que mentiroso eres Seto por que no le dices que si y ya.

Gracias por tu apoyo Mokuba me sirve de mucho. Y por cierto por que no les dices donde has bailado tu?

Yo, para su información yo baile tap una vez

Wow que padre yo siempre he querido bailar tap.

Y ustedes dos no han bailado nunca?

No en ningún lado.

Oigan no creen que ya es muy tarde?

Si yo creo que si.

Nos vemos bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------

ANZUXATEM4EVER: Hola a oye perdon pero no voy apoder poner a Yami bailando con Tea por que no voy a poner damas que bailen con los chambelanes por que aparte tendría que agregar personajes y la verdad me da mucha flojera, pero en la fiesta te apuesto que bailan.

Creo que hasta aquí dejaré este capitulo la verdad sorry por el tiempo que tarde pero las vacaciones me atontaron y se me borraron las ideas y la verdad esta como que todo x por que me dio tanta flojera terminar y aparte no he tenido tiempo pero espero tener mas tiempo y acabarlo pronto.


	3. A terminar la coreografia

Hola ptra vez mi compu esta rancia nose k le pasa pero buneo aki esta el tercer capitulo dejen lo k kieran ya lo kiero acabar pero no he tenido tiempo y no se k le pasa que no me publica los capitulos pero bueno ya bye tengo uun poco de prisa sorry.

CAPITULO 3

A terminar la coreografia

Un nuevo dia comienza y se tiene que terminar de montar un mix.

Oigan chicos como falta muy poco tiempo mi hermana y yo hemos decidido volver a hacer el mix pero de 6minutos pero va a quedar la misma coreografía ok.

No pos ta weno.

Bueno pues vamos a darle Mar empieza para que acabes y empieces con el vals.

Ok bueno pues vamos a hacer un pase abierto con pierna izquierda, con brazo derecho hacia arriba e izquierdo hacia el lado izquierdo, lanzado derecho, vuelta hacia la izquierda con pase izquierdo y lanzado derecho hacia la diagonal después cruzo pierna derecha frente a pierna izquierda cambio de peso apoyo izquierda cambio y cruzo derecha, después doy 2 piruets hacia atrás por derecha y quedo volteando hacia izquierda preparo para piruet hago 2 y sale un salto a doble attitude, quedo y saco pierna derecha hacia el frente y doy paso izquierdo hacia atrás, derecho, izquierdo y sale un salto tipo engendro.

Nomas no quieres nieve

A de hecho quiero una con crema batido y chocolate que rico.

Bueno quiero verlo. 5,…6,…7,…8.

Los ùnicos que lo lograron hacer eran Malik, Yami y Lil que fueron los unicos que le entendieron y los demas solo copiaron cuando lo hicieron.

Bueno les salio muuy bien dejen les termino de montar lo que falta para verlo y empezar con el vals sale?

Weno pa terminar, a no la ultima ella la baila sola tonces ya acabamos pues empezemos con el vals, la canción va a ser la de Phill Collins la de la película de tarzan.

Empezamos valseando de un lado al otro y quien va a empezar a bailar con Lil.

Ryou- señalaron todos

Hey que pretenden.

Que tu abras el baile.

Hay bueno x tu empiuezas a bailar con el ya saben de lado a lado y luego sigue su gemelo y luego el otro con el mismo color de cabello, luego el sauce, luego el hermano soplon y al ultimo el super alto que cree quees perfecto y el mejor

No soy su gemelo.

No tengo el cabello blanco, mi color es natural y es tipo crema.

Deja de decir que fui el sauce.

No soy un soplon.

Si estoy muy alto, no necesito creer que soy el mejor porque lo soy y si soy perfecto extremadamente perfecto.

Callen a Seto- se escucho una voz por atrás.

Te apoyo, pero bueno no se me sus nombre que quieren que haga, que les invente nombres por que si lo hago.

No olvidalo.

A que Mar termino de montar esto se repaso unas 5 veces cada coreografia.

Bueno ya acabamos con los ensayos nomas hay que esperar el xv y ya se pueden ir el ensayo se acabo.

Estoy muy cansado.

5 veces es demasiado.

Te apoyo.

Oigan no es que los corra pero si por que ya es un poco tarde y tenemos escuela mañana ok.

Si nos vemos .

BYE.

Solo faltan 10dias.

Gracias por recordármelo.



bueno perdon si esta toodo raro pero ya lo quiero acabar por que voy a empezar con exámenes y luego lo de la prepa que horror, pero que bueno que ya lo voy a acabar. Nos vemos luego bye.


End file.
